


未眠

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	1. 未免

01.  
午夜的来电恼人至极，尖叫的手机划破了寂静的夜，也扰了床上人的一宿清梦。  
电话响了好一会儿，直到隔音效果极差的墙壁那头传来邻居的怒骂，一只瘦得皮包骨头的手才从被窝里抽出来，摸索着接起了电话。  
Loki的嗓子干的难受，他一定是又张着嘴睡着了，像一只愚蠢的动物似的，都怪这该死的感冒，堵塞了他的鼻腔。他不得不清了清嗓子，不然等会儿从喉咙里挤出来的声音一定和吞了一嘴的沙子一样。  
“喂？”  
Loki此刻的脾气绝对说不上好，不过也难怪，任凭谁在深夜被吵醒都不会有好脾气的，况且还是在病中，没有直接爆发已经算得上是客气了。  
没有人回答。从听筒里传来的只有微弱的电流音以及若有若无的音乐，如果仔细分辨的话，一定可以听出那是萨克斯的声音。  
被吵醒的恼怒感因这一片沉默加剧了，Loki没好气的把手机拿到眼前，是一个从来没有见过的号码。也许又是哪个醉鬼在发酒疯，Loki这样想着，他决定再问最后一次，没人回答的话他一定狠狠地挂断电话。  
“您哪位？”  
良好的修养让Loki纵使心中万千怒火，也依然使用了敬语。他张大嘴深呼吸，在心底一遍又一遍地告诉自己要冷静。  
电话那头依旧是一片寂静。这种恶作剧未免太不入流了，Loki压下想翻白眼的冲动，他把手指插进头发里，用力地挠了几下。说实话，他有点心疼自己睡前吃的那两片安眠药，若是早知道今夜会被吵醒，他绝不会碰那瓶贵的要命的药丸。  
一声哽咽阻止了Loki的动作。这声音他太熟悉了，就算是声音的主人化成灰，他也能在一秒内认出来。Loki重新把手机放回耳旁，屏幕上的哈气随着他的喘息时隐时现。  
“Thor…”  
Loki的语气带上了无奈和妥协，即便是分开了半年，他依然对他的这位前任狠不下心来。而刚刚那一声哽咽让他的心防全线崩溃。  
“你在酒吧吗？”  
萨克斯的曲调让Loki猜出了Thor身处的环境，Thor此刻一定在他最喜欢的那间酒吧里，坐在吧台旁的卡座上，喝着某些烈性酒，也许还点燃了已经戒断多年的香烟。  
“我们当初是怎么说的？不许伤害自己，不记得了么？”  
负面情绪比感冒更容易传染，电话里传来的被压抑的抽泣让Loki的心思也跟着沉重起来。一时间，他们谁都没说话，这段空白是两人平复情绪的时间。  
“你父亲说的对。我是个怪物，我们的感情是畸形的。你不应该意气用事，Thor，我们都不是孩子了。”  
Loki沉默了很久才说出了这句话。这件事就像是扎在两人心口的木刺，被刺破的血肉不断地流血化脓，从未有过痊愈的迹象。若不是今晚的电话，Loki依然在逃避着。  
“我很想你。”  
这句掺着浓到化不开的忧伤的情话成功堵住了Loki的嘴，他把手指从头发里撤出来，懊恼地看着缠在指尖的几根因为营养不良而脱落的黑发。  
“你应该放弃我了，Thor。去找个好姑娘，按你父亲的意思做。就这样吧，我挂了。”  
Loki慌忙挂断了这通本不应被接起的电话。他喘了口气，擦了擦带了些水痕的眼角，庆幸自己没在电话里直接哭出来。  
Loki瞪着眼盯着脱落了墙皮的天花板，他左右睡不着。回忆像是决堤的洪水，从大脑里某个被遗忘的匣子中翻涌而出，怒吼着冲进血管，乘着血液流淌过身体的每个角落。一阵辗转反侧后，他索性放弃了今夜的睡眠，打开床头那盏昏暗的灯，从床头柜里翻出了本影集看了起来。  
-  
不是所有初遇都发生在浪漫的午后，更多时候，尴尬的相逢即便在多年后回想起来依旧叫人面红耳赤。  
“一杯啤酒，谢谢。”  
三年前的Loki过得比现在还要落魄，他穿着件洗得发白的卫衣走进店里，点了一杯啤酒，希望酒精能为后续的创作带来灵感。  
“先把上次赊的钱还了我再给你上酒。”  
站在柜台里正在擦杯子的老板听见Loki的话，连眼皮都没抬就拒绝了他。  
“先上酒，钱下周一到手第一时间给你送来。”  
老板的话让Loki窘迫极了。经济危机影响了整个世界，不光是金融巨鳄们迎来了海啸，连他所供职的那间名不见经传的小公司都未能幸免于难。已经两个月没有工资入手了，Loki现在完全靠着他微薄的积蓄活着。而撑到现在，即便他再怎么省吃俭用，这点积蓄也见了底。  
“少来，你上周就是这么说的。”  
老板冷笑了一下，把原本拿在手中把玩的杯子“啪”地一下撂在柜台上，怒目圆瞪地看着眼前这个年轻人，他一脸愠色，不耐烦地破口大骂：  
“妈的，老子又不是开红十字会的，没钱来喝什么酒！”  
突然而来的怒骂让原本喧闹的酒馆陷入沉寂，所有人都望着他们所在的方向，好奇的目光打量着这两人。在这些如同探照灯般的视线扫射下，Loki的脸唰得一下就红了，他张张嘴，还想反驳些什么，但一声快门的“咔嚓”声截断了他的接下来的话语。  
Loki循声望去，只见一个正在往怀里塞相机的金色背影。  
刚好，他还缺一个撒气筒。被当众羞辱的Loki阴着一张脸朝那个坐在窗边的男人走去，他早已在心中准备好了无数明枪暗箭，若是语言真的能构成伤害的话，那么过会儿这个男人就等着千疮百孔吧，他一边走，一边这样恶毒地想着。  
可当Loki对上那双海蓝色的眼睛时，他那些恶毒的语言却无论如何都无法脱口了。这是他第一次被噎得说不出话，他甚至怀疑他那条战无不胜的银舌头是不是被落在了家里。  
那是一张俊美如同阿波罗的脸庞。一头雄狮般的金发在正午的阳光下熠熠生辉，硬朗的线条一定是上帝亲自雕刻的艺术品，更不要提那双漾着波涛的眼睛了，当Loki凝视那双眼睛的第一秒时，他就知道自己一定会溺死在这片汪洋之中。  
神祇是不应该面对丑恶与卑微的，一个声音在Loki心里这样说，但那张完美的脸庞上却挂着与其严重不符的惊慌与恐惧，这让Loki玩性大发，一个绝妙的点子在他内心生成。  
Loki挂上了他自认为的招牌笑容，他右手的食指和中指微微屈起，轻轻在油腻的桌面上叩了两下，就像从前贵族召唤侍者似的，然后他用他那优雅又带着几分调侃的语气对坐在椅子上不知所措的男人说：  
“请我喝杯酒吧。请我喝杯酒，我就不追究我肖像权的问题了。”  
听见了Loki的话，金发男人像是松了口气，连浑身紧绷的肌肉都放松了下来。他愉悦地起身，绅士地为Loki拉开了对面的椅子，邀请他落座，与自己共同进餐。  
“想喝点什么？”  
金发的大个子热情地把菜单推了过来，但Loki看也没看，直接对他说道：  
“一杯啤酒。”  
这世界上一定没有比这更尴尬的事情了，但Thor刚准备下单时，Loki的肚子突然叫了起来。他狼狈地扭过头，看着窗外，努力忽视金发男人眼中的笑意。  
“来份牛排？”  
“意面就行。”  
Loki没想到对面这个傻大个会这么热情，他原本就是想骗杯酒喝，但现在还吃了顿饭，不过这样也好，省着他回他的小破屋啃白面包了。  
金发男人很快下了单，没能成功把人赶走的老板在接到点单后，不情愿地翻了白眼，走进厨房，吩咐厨师做饭。老板那一脸憋屈的表情看得Loki神清气爽，若不是刻意维持，只怕此刻诡计得逞的他要把嘴咧到耳根了。  
“能看看你刚才拍的照片么？”  
听见Loki这样说，刚放松下来还不超过五分钟的男人又在心里拉响了警报，他警惕地看着着坐在对面的黑发青年，生怕他对自己的宝贝相机做出什么不利的事情来。  
“放心，我只是看看，不做别的。”  
看着男人紧张的神色，Loki觉得好笑极了。先不说他刚刚承诺过，就算他真想把这台相机砸了，他也得有钱赔得起。一台单反的价格不便宜，况且这个傻大个的相机和镜头可是顶配。  
“摄影师？”  
Loki小心地捧着男人刚刚递过来的相机，一张一张地翻看着。尽管他对摄影了解甚少，但不俗的品味和审美也能让他看出男人作品之优秀，那些壮阔的山川，闪烁的星河以及有趣的动物和人文一看就没少花时间和精力。  
“算是吧，你呢？”  
Loki的话让男人有些不好意思，他挠了挠他金色的头发，反问回来。  
“我是一位诗人。”  
Loki把相机还回去的时候恰好赶上上菜，听见Loki的话，老板不屑地哼了一声。  
“狗屁诗人，穷鬼一个。”  
被揭了短的Loki没好气地瞪了一眼已经转身离去的老板。不过他的注意力很快被桌上那盘热气腾腾的食物吸引了，对靠着速食食品和最便宜的白面包过了半个月的Loki来说，这盘散发着诱人香气的食物对他的吸引力是毋庸置疑的。  
尽管他竭力控制住自己，但Loki仍觉得自己的吃相有些惨不忍睹。他用餐巾擦了擦沾上了些番茄酱的嘴，试图说些什么来挽救自己的形象。  
“…我平时不是这样的。哦对了，还有这件衣服也是…”  
Loki局促地扯了扯身上那件老旧的卫衣，他不喜欢这些肥肥大大的衣服，但没办法，这是他能在善心二手店找到的最体面的一件了。  
听见Loki的解释，坐在对面的“阿波罗”笑得更灿烂了，Loki甚至觉得那耀眼的笑容是在嘲笑他的窘迫，但面对那堪比太阳的笑脸时，他无论如何都生不起气来。金发男人的注视让Loki觉得有些无所适从，他垂下眼睛，视线落在桌子上，百无聊赖地扫着。“阿波罗”很快就注意到Loki的视线，他大概以为Loki没吃饱吧，把面前那份基本没动的牛排向前推了推。  
“不用了，先生，我已经足够了。”  
Loki冲“阿波罗”摆摆手，开始反思自己到底哪里给对面这个傻大个留下了“大胃王”的印象。  
“我叫Thor，Thor Odinson。”  
“Loki，Loki Laufeyson。”  
他们算是正式交换了名字。Thor起身去结账，Loki跟在他身后，准备道个谢就离开。  
“走吧。”  
Thor结了帐，把钱包塞回外套的内袋，转头对Loki说。那再自然不过的语气让Loki觉得仿佛他们从一开始就是结伴而来的。  
“不不不，您一定是弄错了先生。这么跟您说吧，我其实不过是想喝顿酒罢了，如果您不愿意的话，我可以把钱还给您。”  
Loki觉得自己惹上了麻烦，眼前这个男人变得像块甩都甩不掉的牛皮糖。天啊，早知道如此，他一定不因自己一时的口腹之欲招惹这个难缠的家伙。  
“我知道啊，但是我觉得你非常有趣。有兴趣跟我聊聊吗？”  
Loki飞速的步伐并未成功甩掉跟在他后面不停念叨的Thor，沉重的摄影器材也并未拖慢Thor的脚步。他像一只苍蝇似得绕在Loki身边“嗡嗡”飞个不停，可能用苍蝇来形容曾经的爱人有些过分，但当年的Loki的确是这样想的。  
“你是位诗人？”  
被Thor缠到没办法的Loki只好把人带回了自己的出租屋里，本来就小得迈不开腿的房子因为挤进了两个高大的男人变得更加拥挤不堪。Thor坐在破旧的布艺沙发上好奇地打量着这间屋子。Loki懒得开口说话，他点点头就算回答了Thor的问题。他把一杯水放到茶几上，转身走到写字台前，打开电脑，准备下午的创作。  
“那你有过什么发表的作品么？”  
Loki本来是不想理会Thor的，但刚刚骗了他一顿饭，这样刻意的忽略让Loki的良心受到了些谴责。Loki只好说了个最近畅销的小说的名字，算是把这个问题应付过了。  
“那你怎么…”  
Loki知道Thor想问什么，他用余光撇了眼那个还在斟酌用词的大个子，接下他的话头。  
“这么穷？我是个枪手，就是替写不出作品的人代写的，公司抽成太狠了，再加上最近的经济实在不景气。”  
用了好久的电脑速度慢得像头耕牛，吭哧吭哧好半天，终于打开了word，Loki在键盘上随意的敲了几个字。Thor站起身来，在这间逼仄的屋子里转了转，最终走到了Loki旁边，好奇地看了看电脑屏幕。Loki倒也大方，看见Thor的动作，他直接把整台电脑都转向Thor，方便他看得更清楚。  
“那你为什么不自己出书呢？这样赚的不是更多。”  
Loki的文字功力极好，要不然写的小说也不会热销，Thor看了看屏幕上写了一半的文章，还是问出了内心的疑问。  
“我不乐意写这些没有营养的东西，”Loki顿了顿，又接着说“出版社也不愿出版我的诗集。他们说太晦涩了，没人有耐心看完的。”  
“没准呢？给我看看？”  
Loki从书桌旁的抽屉里翻了翻，掏出了几本封面精致的本子，递给Thor。  
“都在这上面了。”  
老实说，Loki根本没指望Thor看完，毕竟他看上去就不像什么热爱文学的人。但令他惊讶的是，Thor竟真的捧着那几本本子读了起来，那么大个的个子，缩在实在不算宽敞的沙发上，从正午读到黄昏。  
02.  
无论是窗外的夜雨还是音响里传出的悠扬的蓝调都暗示着这注定是个悲伤的夜晚。坐在吧台前的男人将被挂断许久的手机放回桌上，又抬手，用手指飞速将眼角的泪水抹去。  
“还是不肯接？”  
站在吧台中的酒保放下手中的调酒器，收起吧台上黑了屏的手机。他抬头瞅了一眼他眼角泛红的发小，担心地问道。  
Thor狠狠地吸了一下鼻子，他颓废地摇了摇头，端起面前的白兰地，一饮而尽。  
“你慢点儿喝，这酒后劲儿可大，到时候醉了，我不负责把你送回去。”  
Fandral头疼地看着已经有些半醉的Thor，心里盘算着待会儿该怎么把这头醉酒的狮子运回家。  
“再来一杯。”  
浑身散发着酒气的Thor把杯子往前推了推，昏沉的大脑再也支配不了他的身体，他整个人往吧台上一瘫，健硕的肌肉瞬间霸占了吧台，Fandral只好赔着笑向一些被打扰到的客人道歉。  
“既然这么痛苦，那为什么还不放弃呢？”  
Fandral一边往空杯中续酒，一边小声念叨。作为Thor最好的朋友，他太了解这两个人之间的纠葛了，从一开始的甜蜜到后来的互相折磨，Fandral将这些一幕幕都收在眼里，他倒不恨Loki，毕竟那个绿眼睛的小子也是个受害者，但他是实打实地心疼他发小，瞧瞧Thor现在都变成什么样子了，从Odinson家族万人瞩目的少爷沦落到在酒吧买醉的酒鬼。  
听人说一醉解千愁，怎么到他这里就没了用呢？趴在桌子上的Thor其实并未全醉，他只是太累了，连日来的忙碌和夜里无尽的思念掏空了他的身体，让他精疲力竭。他不是没有听到Fandral的那句话，但他再也使不出半点力气反驳了。趴在桌上的Thor只能扯出一个苦笑。  
要放弃这段感情么？他不是没有问过自己。商人重利，在商场上跌滚打爬了这么多年的Thor怎么可能不清楚放弃是最好的止损选择呢？  
可他舍不得，他是真得舍不得。每当他劝说自己放下时，他们曾经所经历过的所有美好混杂着痛苦就像走马灯似的在他大脑里轮番放映，让他无论如何都无法忘记这段刻骨铭心的感情。Loki是他这辈子遇到的第一个，也是唯一一个灵魂伴侣，他们就像两瓣不完整的圆，只有当拼凑在一起时，才能呈现出令人满意的完美。  
其实早在三年前的酒馆里，Thor整颗心就被那个站在柜台前通红着一张脸的年轻人吸引，而当Thor真正望向那双通透闪耀的眼睛时，他就知道自己沦陷了。  
泪水顺着侧脸滴落到吧台上，那点稀薄的水分很快就被木质的桌子吸收。Thor将自己往里缩了缩，把脸埋在臂弯里。  
他还是不愿意让除了Loki外的别人见到他脆弱的一面。  
-  
Thor和他的父亲Odin关系向来不好，毕竟他们父子俩没一个是省油的灯，一个是控制欲极强的父亲，一个是决不愿做傀儡的儿子。当青春期撞上更年期，所引爆的本来就是一场恶战，但能将父子关系处成美苏冷战的，也就只有Thor Odinson了。而在他们父子之间，那象征着差点引发第三次世界世界大战的“古巴导弹危机”，就是Thor大学毕业后的工作问题：老Odin希望Thor能够回来继承家族企业，但年轻气盛的Thor瞧不起商场的尔虞我诈，他自诩要做一阵自由的风，带着自己的一些积蓄离家出走了。  
Thor的逃家把Odin气得够呛，作为惩罚，Odinson家族的大家长直接停了Thor的信用卡，妄图以这样的方式逼自己的儿子低头。Odin了解他的儿子，从小养尊处优的孩子根本没有体验过穷人生活，他赌Thor不会超过半个月就会回家认错。  
但他还是低估了Thor的倔脾气，那与他一脉相承的倔强。  
发现信用卡被停了的Thor心中怒火烧得愈发的旺，他本就没打算用信用卡里的钱，但是他父亲这一手倒是把他给恶心坏了。在Fandral的酒吧里，Thor当着所有人的面，生生是把那张无金额上限的黑卡掰成两半，泡进了酒里。接着，他订购了一张机票，他没有看目的地是哪儿，就直接下单了。  
在离家出走的这小半年里，Thor是靠着给各大旅行杂志投稿过下来，日子当然不比他在家乖乖当那个任人摆布的少爷时来的滋润，但也还过得去。不过Thor Odinson的野心可不止于如此，他真正希望的是能出一本自己的摄影集。  
命运是如此神奇，Thor和Loki都是在他们彼此最狼狈的时候遇见对方的。  
Thor到摩洛哥的第一天，就被人给骗了，骗子叫做Loki Laufeyson，不过所幸，他的损失并不多，不过就是一顿饭钱罢了。  
吃完饭Thor跟了Loki一路，他是真的对这个漂亮的年轻人好奇极了，或许用漂亮形容男性有些不太恰当，但请相信Thor，那双比祖母绿还要耀眼的绿眼睛真当是担待的起漂亮二字的。  
像是狡猾的狐狸，但又不讨人厌。  
这是Thor对Loki的第一印象。  
“有没有兴趣跟我合作完成我的第一本摄影集？”  
Thor觉得自己一定是疯了，竟然邀请一个认识还不到半天的陌生人参与自己从大学时便拥有的梦想。他坐在Loki家破旧的沙发上，看了整整一个下午的诗集，Loki的编辑说的很对，当代人太浮躁了，几乎不会有人再静下心来读莎士比亚的剧本和文学，那些过于深奥的文字和逻辑对于一个不学无术的人来说宛若天书，但Thor却觉得和他的照片衬极了。  
Thor的话勾起了Loki的兴趣，他的眼睛亮了一下，从写字台前转过身，看向Thor，认真地聆听着他的计划，并在些不足的方面给出了自己的建议。  
书籍的编排出版本来就不是一件容易的事，况且又是对于两个新手来说。为了更好的完成书记内容，Thor顺理成章地在Loki的出租屋里安下了家，白天他们一起工作，或是商量拍摄计划，或是敲定文字内容，而到夜里，他们则在互道晚安后，分别回到自己的床和睡袋中，以睡眠来填补白日所消耗的精力。  
“同居”生活意味着双赢。免掉了一大笔住宿费的Thor可以将这笔钱更好地投入他的作品上。而作为报答，精通厨艺的Thor做出的可口饭菜也让Loki的口舌和肠胃免受速冻食品和面包的摧残。而若是当时的他们肯将目光放得更长远一点，就一定能发现，这两个陌生的灵魂在一餐一饮中慢慢向彼此迈进，最终交织在一起，融入彼此的骨血，成为对方生命中不可或缺的重要组成。  
Thor直到现在都记得，那发生在餐桌上的，他们俩之间的第一次试探和了解。两位青年就像两只小兽似的，用毛茸茸的爪子和湿漉漉的眼睛打探着对方。  
“我之前就读于剑桥的古典文学系。”  
Loki咽下最后一口海鲜饭，用桌上的纸巾擦了擦他沾了几分酱汁的薄唇，回答了Thor问到的关于学历的问题。  
“MIT，读的是金融。”  
Thor又叉起一个虾球塞进嘴里，含糊不清地说道。  
“那你不去华尔街，来当摄影师？”  
坐在桌子对面的Loki挑了挑他好看的眉毛，为自己倒了杯柠檬水，斜靠在椅背上，翘着二郎腿，笑着看着还在狼吞虎咽的Thor。  
“我不喜欢过那种为了蝇头小利天天勾心斗角的生活。”  
Thor吃得太急了，最后那一大口饭还没怎么嚼烂就急着往下咽，噎得他抻了抻脖子，捞起一旁的可乐，灌了几大口进去才缓过来。  
“蝇头小利？亏你说的出来。”  
Loki撇了一眼还在顺气的Thor，站起身，收拾起桌上的餐具端去了厨房，只留给Thor一句轻飘飘的讽刺。  
Thor还记得当时的自己托着腮，侧着身子看着在厨房里忙活的人影，心里纳闷自己到底哪儿得罪了Loki。刚踏上社会的毛小子哪儿知道什么叫感同身受，而现在每当想起Loki的身世时，被社会和生活磨平了棱角的企业家都恨不得给当时那个混蛋一巴掌。  
“你不是本地人。”  
那是他缠着Loki带他去当地特色集市的路上发生的对话。夏季的摩洛哥天气可不怎么令人愉快，在热辣的阳光下，连植物都打了蔫儿。正午的路上基本没有行人，只有怏怏地带路的Loki和对周围一切都兴致勃勃的Thor。  
“显而易见？”  
Loki没好气的回复他。Thor知道Loki心情不好，任谁在夏日午后被拽到街道上都不会有好脾气的。Thor凝视着Loki的背影，他甚至能感受到这只“小狐狸”郁闷的内心。  
“为什么来摩洛哥，英国不好么？”  
Thor被路边卖纪念品的摊贩所吸引，他驻足欣赏了一会儿，等他回过神的时候，Loki已经走远了，他迈开长腿三两步追上了Loki问道。  
“因为这儿生活成本低行了吧。”  
Loki依旧是那副爱答不理的态度，但Thor没有气馁，他又接着说：  
“又骗人。你要跟我说这儿风景独特我还相信，生活成本低？你骗人也得好好找个理由吧。”  
“到了，”Loki朝市场大门扬了扬下巴，接着说“我来这儿是因为我母亲生前的日记。”  
“你母亲？”  
与认知中完全不同的市场吸引了Thor，他目光炯炯地望着正门上的招牌，随口问道。  
“嗯，她本来是英国的一个小贵族家的女儿，后来执意嫁给了我父亲，和家里就断绝了关系。”  
Loki的话又成功把Thor的注意力拽了回来，他把刚支起来的三脚架放到地上，一脸不可置信地看着眼前黑发碧眼的男孩。  
Loki耸耸肩，表示这没什么大不了，他清清嗓子，又接着说道：  
“不过她没能活太久，生下我后没几年就去世了，我是在前几年整理她的遗物时发现这本日记的，里面写了她希望能有一天去摩洛哥看看。”  
“天啊，抱歉触到你的伤心处。”  
Thor一脸歉意的看着Loki，可Loki却像没事人似的安慰着他。  
“没关系，已经过去很久了。而且自从我父亲破产以后，我就和那个家断了关系。”  
“你父亲？”  
Thor接着又问，他知道这样有些不礼貌，一位绅士不应该去过度探寻他人隐私，但Loki的故事实在勾起了他的好奇。  
“他是位银行家，在我上大二那年破产了，再后来我就辍学了…”  
Loki用双手在额头上搭起了一个小帐篷，用以遮挡刺眼的光线，他眯着眼睛看着远处的地平线满不在乎地说道。  
“真的很抱歉…”  
Thor又想道歉，但他的话还未说完，就被Loki打断。  
“我说你到底还拍不拍了？”  
“拍拍拍，我拍。”  
摄影集正式出版的那一天也是他们俩正式搞到床上去的那一天。Thor觉得自己的记忆总是断断续续的，他忘了很多东西，例如究竟是谁先告的白，又例如到底是谁先吻上了谁，可他却又记住了很多，用他的头脑和他的身体。他记得他们额头贴着额头，十指相扣，连绵的吻和他们从身体上滴下交融的汗水与体液混合后打湿的床单被套；他记得那张不怎么结实的，随着他们激烈的动作嘎吱嘎吱响了半宿的铁床；他记得进入时的温热，两人的喘息，埋在被子下身体的律动和攀至巅峰时Loki拱起的腰腹；他记得他的Loki在邻居忍无可忍的叫骂声中哧哧地笑，迎着粗鄙的话语用更妩媚诱人的声音在他身下叫的百转千回；他还记得精疲力竭的他们身上的粘腻和不顾闷热潮湿的空气在床上紧紧相拥，力道大的像是快要把对方箍进自己的身体。  
“我爱你。”  
他记得自己吻着Loki的发旋这样说。  
“我也爱你。”  
他记得自己的小骗子用落在他唇角的吻回应了他的爱意。  
肌肉比头脑有着更强的记忆力，每当Thor午夜梦回时，下腹的炙热总让他条件反射的想起那日夜里发生的情事，他有时候会调侃自己，在这些方面，他和巴普洛夫实验里的狗有着异曲同工之妙。  
一定是喝了太多酒了。时隐时现的回忆片段在Thor脑中轮番播放，此刻的他觉得自己大概是真的醉了。  
03.  
墙上挂的钟滴滴答答地响着，分针走了一圈又一圈，已经是半夜一点钟了。Loki撑着他酸涩的眼睛翻着放在膝头的摄影集，是他们俩合作完成的那本。在摄影集的最后一页，夹着一张有些褪色的照片，照片里红着张俊脸的男孩儿正不知所措地站在怒发冲冠的中年人面前。  
那是他们初遇时Thor偷拍的照片，也是他们这段感情中所拥有的第一张照片。在他们在一起后的第一个情人节，Thor把它洗了出来，连同一条精致的领带送给了Loki。  
老照片是打开记忆之闸的钥匙，毫无睡意的Loki用指尖轻轻摩挲着照片的保护膜，回想起了很多被堆至遗忘角落的故事。  
-  
摄影集的成功出版让他们小赚了一笔。Loki总算是不用天天点灯熬油地给黑心公司和作者写小说了，而Thor也终于从没日没夜的构思灵感和寻找拍摄对象中解脱。突然闲适下来的生活让他们身上所潜藏的陋习无处遁逃。  
先发作的是Thor的烟瘾。  
其实Loki一直知道Thor有很大的烟瘾，在过去三个月的共同创作中，他已经记不清见到过多少次在黑得伸手不见五指的走廊中烟头上的火星闪着的橙色的光了。作为一个自身兴趣爱好和生活习惯都不是那么健康的年轻人来讲，Loki完全能够理解Thor的行为，况且Thor也早在他第一次发现自己烟瘾的时候，就向他解释道午夜的香烟可以帮助他缓解压力。如果不是Thor非要插手Loki的生活习惯，Loki本来是不打算干涉Thor这点不良的个人癖好的。  
夜晚除了睡眠外，更能为艺术家和诗人们带来灵感。白日里死气沉沉的大脑在夜幕降临的那一刻被突然激活，一个又一个的灵感从头脑中迸发，无穷无尽的点子和想法碰撞出了激烈的火花，夜晚的高效率和常年赶稿的的生活让Loki养成了昼伏夜出的毛病，即便是在不用工作的日子里，他也被他的作息时间折磨得不得安眠。  
家中常备安眠药和烈性酒是Loki作为一个失眠症患者的自我修养，而长期以来，他也的确是靠着吃药和把自己灌醉这两个手段让自己勉强获取短暂的睡眠的。而当Thor闯进他的生活后，他长久以来保持的习惯就全被打乱了。  
“别吃这种伤身体的东西。”  
他还记得Thor当着他面把他的药和酒扔进垃圾桶时他冲Thor翻的白眼。  
“老天，你知不知道这些东西有多贵！”  
常年入不敷出的生活让他即便在赚了笔钱的情况下依然保持着节俭的习惯，Loki心疼地看着和剩菜们躺在一起的酒瓶和药瓶，他觉得他的太阳穴突突直跳，濒临爆发的他冲着爱人大声嚷嚷着。  
Loki总是这样，看上去像一只炸了毛的黑猫，其实好哄的要命，只要轻轻挠挠下巴，浑身的毛连同伸出来的小爪子都能收起来。在暴怒边缘徘徊的Loki在Thor的吻和拥抱下缴械投降，他窝在Thor温暖的怀抱里小声哼哼：  
“你把我睡觉的家当全都给扔了，你得赔我。”  
Loki的小动作把Thor逗笑了，他揽着爱人的腰，捧着Loki的脸在他的唇上啄了几下后，把人带出了厨房。  
“行，我赔你。”  
Loki真的没想到Thor的“赔”是这么个赔法。  
洗完澡，吹完发，干干爽爽的他被他的“阿波罗”搂在怀里，柔软的被子盖在他们身上，床头那盏暖黄的灯被调暗，温柔的抚摸和拍打一下一下落在他身上，从脖颈开始，顺着脊椎的曲线一路下滑，直至尾椎。Loki整个人都窝在Thor的臂弯里，他的头枕着Thor的胳膊，身体靠着Thor温热的胸膛，鼻腔里嗅着Thor棉质睡衣上传来的洗衣粉的味道，耳边还听着Thor用低沉的嗓音唱的温柔的摇篮曲。  
他一定会成为一位优秀的父亲，如果他们真的能拥有爱情的结晶的话。Loki在坠入梦乡前迷迷糊糊地想着。  
如是能忽略半夜的惊醒，那夜一定能算得上是自打Loki辍学以来睡得最香的一觉。当Loki午夜梦回的时候，他惊觉身侧空无一人，连枕头上的余温都以消散大半。Loki极度缺乏安全感，在察觉Thor离去有一会儿的这个事实后，他惊得想要翻身下床去寻找他的“靠枕”和“美梦”，但他的动作进行到一半就顿住了，撑起了一半身子的Loki想了Thor的“小毛病”，他的“阿波罗”一定是用那小小的烟火去消解一天的烦恼与疲惫去了。想到这儿，Loki缓缓躺下，他无论如何是睡不着了，百无聊赖地他钻进Thor的被窝，用脸颊轻轻蹭着那块在太阳下暴晒过的温暖干燥的布料。  
果然如Loki所料，身上还残留着些许烟味儿的Thor在五分钟以后回到卧室。他是背对着Thor躺下的，他听见Thor刻意放轻的脚步，听见Thor发现自己的被窝被占据后无奈的叹息，也听见Thor把他抱回去时床板发出的吱呀乱响。  
“Thor…”  
Loki的话让Thor的手一僵，他亲爱的大个子带着歉意吻了吻Loki的额头。  
“吵醒你了么？”  
Loki没说话，只是翻了个身，环住Thor精壮的腰，他把头埋在Thor的颈窝，深吸着这令他安心的味道。Thor一定是也感受到了他的不安，他抱着Loki的手臂收紧，想安抚噩梦中的孩子似的，一遍遍地抚摸着Loki的后颈，直至怀中的人完全放松下来。  
Loki从来都没有阻止过Thor不良的小癖好。但从那天起，直至他们分离，Thor再也没有在他面前拿起过烟盒，也再也没有在午夜时将他一人抛于床铺而自己却消失不见。  
这是这个秋季的第六场雨了，豆大的雨点砸在窗子上，发出噼里啪啦的声响。屋子里并不暖和，半个月没见太阳让整条被子都充满潮湿的水汽，Loki蜷缩在被子里，搓了搓冻得发白的手，听着秋风的呼啸以及窗外野狗的叫声。  
冬天就快到了。  
04.  
酒吧在凌晨三点打烊，收拾完店铺的Fandral抱着胳膊看着他一醉不醒的朋友，他用脚踹了踹Thor坐的椅子，没有任何反应。Fandral无奈地仰头望着店里的天花板，他就知道，不应该让Thor喝那么多酒的。  
即便是对一位成年男子来说，要把一个身高接近两米，身上充满肌肉的醉汉拖进车了也绝非易事。Fandral架着Thor跌跌撞撞地走在雨里，冰凉的雨水砸在了他们的头发上，顺着领口流进身体，但他此刻可没心情管那么多了。  
求求Thor千万别吐他车了。  
这是Fandral内心唯一的祈祷。  
“Loki…”  
坐在驾驶座正在擦头发的Fandral听见Thor这句呢喃时，他转过头仔细看着他这位被冷雨冻得脸色苍白的朋友。他看着Thor眼下的乌青，失去血色的唇以及脸颊上的泪痕，长叹了口气。  
他Fandral上辈子一定是欠了Thor Odinson的。  
他在手机上点了几下，调出来一个地址。那是Loki的新地址，他在几天前收到了消息，本想着赶紧告诉Thor，但他看着Thor濒临崩溃的状态，却又怎么都开不了口了。若是Loki拒绝了Thor呢？Fandral回忆起Thor刚刚的醉态，不敢继续往下想了…  
罢了罢了，好人做到底，送佛送到西。Fandral一边这样安慰着自己，一边踩下油门，向着手机上的地址进发。  
Thor觉得难受极了。黏在他身上的衬衫让他觉得又冷又湿，他的腹部不知道被什么东西勒住，压迫着他的肠胃，连同他昏沉的大脑让他觉得恶心极了，呕吐的欲望逐渐攀升至他的喉咙。他想要挣扎，从这场噩梦中逃脱，但酒精麻痹了他的大脑，松懈了他的肌肉，不安的情绪反而让他跌入更深的深渊。  
恍惚间，他又梦见了那场由Odin布下的，真正搅散他们关系的局。  
当Thor收到Odin病危的消息时，他无论如何都坐不住了。虽然他们父子关系向来不好，但那毕竟是生他养他二十多年的父亲，他没办法做到把老爷子一个人孤苦伶仃的扔在医院自己潇洒。Loki看出了他内心的焦虑，他什么都没说，只是拍拍Thor的手，让他放下心来。接着他们俩用最快的速度打包了行李，踏上了飞向纽约的飞机。  
只是和老奸巨猾的Odin比起来，Thor到底还只是个毛小子。直到他火急火燎地领着Loki奔赴医院，看见身体好到不能再好的Odin一脸严肃地端坐在椅子上时，才知道自己有多傻。  
Odin不像Thor，他没受过什么高等教育，一路摸爬滚打到现在这个地位，靠得全是一个狠字儿，他不允许有任何觊觎他家财的人出现。所以当Thor领着Loki出现在老Odin面前时，他可没来什么客套的问候，一套夹枪带棒的怒骂和羞辱劈头盖脸地朝Loki砸了过去，打得这两个年轻人措手不及。  
Thor至今还记得Loki听见那些话时的表情：他的脸上依然挂着儒雅的微笑，像是戴了层坚不可摧的面积，丝毫没受到那些侮辱的影响。可那微微泛红的眼角和轻轻颤抖的身子透露出他内心的愤怒和委屈。Thor看得清楚，他伸出手，握住了Loki冰凉的手，他捏了捏Loki被汗水打湿的掌心，像是要将勇气和力量传递给他。  
“Thor不可能和生活在贫民窟里的人结婚！况且你又是一位男性！Laufeyson先生，我劝你还是不要痴心妄想了！”  
他们的小动作没能瞒过Odin的眼睛，坐在椅子上白发苍苍的老人像是一条抓住敌人死穴的毒龙，不断用毒箭和烈火折磨这对年轻的眷侣。  
“我要和谁结婚关你何事！还是你趁早死了给我包办婚姻的这条心吧！老东西！”  
Odin的话成功让父子矛盾加剧。唯恐心上人继续受到伤害的Thor往前跨了一大步，护在Loki身前，像一只年轻的狮王面对威胁和挑战时那样，对着敌人露出了锋利的獠牙。  
Thor的话让病房内的气氛降至冰点，父亲和儿子成了水火不容的敌人，剑拔弩张地站在彼此的对立面。绝不服软的父子俩就像两只陷入胶着战况的公鸡，扑棱着翅膀，炸开了羽毛，随时准备扑上去啄瞎对方的眼睛。  
先败下阵来的是Odin，到底是年纪大了。他被Thor气得大口大口地喘着气，脸上的疲惫肉眼可见，像是在下一秒就要晕过去了似的。Thor似乎还不肯罢休，他还想继续说些什么，却被站在他身后的Loki扯住了袖子。Thor回头看着Loki，Loki给他使了个眼色。  
“时候不早了，伯父您先休息吧，我们下次再来叨扰。”  
Loki从Thor背后闪出，还是挂着一脸淡然的微笑，就像什么都没发生过似的，为他们父子二人打着圆场。紧接着，他就把Thor拽出了病房，带上的房门将里面那个倔老头和他怒骂关在了一起。  
Thor从病房里出来做的第一件事，就是拽住Loki的手向他道歉。但他的爱人却带着满身的劳累向他摆摆手，示意自己没事。这让Thor心里更过意不去了，他拎起两人的行李，拦了辆回酒店的出租车，打开后备箱，将行李放了进去。  
“我觉得你还是回家会比较好一点。”  
Thor刚把后备箱的盖子扣上，站在他身侧的Loki就这样说到。Thor不可置信地回过头，却只看到了Loki一脸的平静。  
“你是生气了么？我可以解释…我爸他一直都是那个样子的…”  
若是Loki露出愤怒或委屈的表情，Thor的心里兴许还能有点底，但他对上Loki风平浪静的面孔时，他是真的慌了。他手忙脚乱地向Loki解释，希望爱人能够原谅他父亲的粗鄙和无礼。  
可Loki却摇摇头，他望着Thor，接着用他那好听的嗓音说：“我只是觉得事情并没有我们表面上看到的那么简单。你的父亲，或许身体状况是真的出了些什么问题。别再让他生气了。”  
坐进出租车里的Loki看着站在车门外一脸不甘的Thor，想了想，又补充道：“回家是最好的选择，至少事情还有挽回的余地。”  
承载着Loki的那辆出租车绝尘而去，只留下站在一堆行李之间的Thor。他固执地看着出租车离去的方向，直到老管家帮他把东西搬上车他才回过神来。  
或许Loki说得是对的，毕竟在他们两个里，Loki一直都是更聪明的那个。  
Thor在心里安慰自己，但只是连他都没想到，医院之别竟是他们最后一次见面。  
每当今日的Thor回想起当初，他总是很想给当时那个幼稚到可笑的家伙两拳。  
Loki不了解Odin，那作为亲生儿子的他也不了解么？  
他凭什么就能相信Odin的固执和狠辣会被身体的疾病打倒呢？  
回家意味着囚禁，那幢漂亮的，带着小花园的别墅是关押金丝雀的笼子，囚禁了Thor的童年、少年、青年并且极有可能会囚禁住他之后的人生。不知道从什么时候起，别墅花园外的栅栏上装了电网，而失踪的房门钥匙与带锁的窗户也都暗示着Thor绝不可能逃出这所漂亮的监牢。  
不过无妨，年轻的狮子从不因为落入陷阱而放弃生命，它们只会同眼前的厄运搏斗，哪怕遍体鳞伤，鲜血流尽，也要战斗到生命的最后一刻。在身陷囹圄的半个月中，Thor从未放弃过斗争，他一次又一次地战斗，一次又一次地失败，接着继续战斗，继续失败。连别墅中负责打扫卫生的佣人都为Thor那绝不屈服的精神啧啧称奇。  
终于在一个雨夜，趁着看守房门钥匙的佣人洗澡的功夫，Thor偷到了别墅的钥匙。他来不及换一身更舒适的行头便匆忙冲出家门。雨水打在他的头发上，平日里那根根挺立的发此刻软趴趴地贴在他的头皮上，不断地往下滴着水，从额头一路滑落至眼睫，模糊了他的视线。Thor没功夫停下擦拭，他不停向前奔跑着，生怕有人追上来似的，就连脚上被磨出的血泡都无法使他停下。  
他一路冲到了酒店大堂。  
Thor订的是在当地他担负的起的最好的酒店，他舍不得让Loki受一星半点的委屈，哪怕是在生活的细节上。所以当被淋成落汤鸡的Thor出现在酒店金碧辉煌的大堂时，酒店的保安差点将他当成流浪汉哄走。他好不容易摆脱保安的纠缠，来到前台说明来意后，却只得到了一个令人悲伤的答案。  
他的Loki，早在一个星期前，就退房离开了。  
得知这个消息的Thor彻底愣在了原地，这半个月的契而不舍，这一路来的惊心动魄，以及无数次在夜里惊醒时的魂牵梦绕在这条消息前变成了一个彻头彻尾的笑话，他Thor Odinson也变成了一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。  
他的Loki是个小骗子，从他们第一次见面就骗了他一顿饭。可Thor无论如何都恨不起Loki来，他心里清楚，Loki的谎言不过是无伤大雅的恶作剧，在感情方面，他再也没有见过任何一个人比Loki还要坚贞不渝。  
这一切都是Odin搞的鬼。  
Thor当即作出了判断。他向酒店借了条毛巾，擦干了脸上的雨水，拦了辆的士去了医院。他要好好质问他的父亲，他到底凭什么觉得自己就是一颗任他摆布的棋子，他到底什么时候才能将自己看成一个真正的独立完整的人。  
可等到了医院，Thor才发现自己又扑了个空。他从守在ICU门口的老管家欲言又止的表情中知道了这个噩耗。  
Loki一语成谶。肝癌，已经到了晚期，哪怕是靠着最精密的仪器也不过是再多撑半年时间了。Thor颤抖着双手匆匆翻阅着医疗报告，报告里白纸黑字，写得分明，但他却像个不识字的孩子，迷茫又无辜地望着老管家，渴望被告知这不过是场恶作剧罢了。  
老管家沉默着，他只是拍了拍Thor的肩膀，以示安慰，又被医生叫走，去处理一系列的事情和手续去了。  
管家的离去彻底为Thor不切实际的幻想判了死刑。他站在原地，透过病房的门望向躺在里面的那个枯瘦干瘪的老人。在死别面前，他的来势汹汹失去了意义。直到现在他才知道，原来从来都不是父亲拿捏把玩着他的人生，在命运手里，他们每个人都不过只是一枚棋子罢了，谁去谁留，全凭命运掌控。  
树欲静而风不止，子欲养而亲不待。万事万物只有当即将失去时才能体味到它的好，金钱是如此，感情也是如此。Odin所剩无几的生命给了Thor迎头一棒，他不能继续过他游手好闲的日子了，生活逼迫着他不断成长。  
Odin的倒下意味着很多东西的革新换代。面对董事会的质疑，完全陌生的公司，和不听指挥的员工，在站在最高领导位的最初，Thor焦头烂额到极点。他一面忙着操持人心涣散的企业，一面照顾父亲的病。琐碎和杂物充斥着他的生活，只有每当深夜来临时，他才能从工作和家庭中抽出身，变回自己，放空麻木的大脑，思念他的小骗子。  
Odin一定是说了什么很过分的话吧，才能把他的小狐狸气得出走，他的父亲一向嘴下不饶人，那些刻薄的言语和评论曾逼走过不知道多少员工，可事到如今，Thor完全没办法对Odin燃起恨意，他的父亲，那位控制欲极强的老人，的的确确是全心全意都是在为他着想，哪怕用了些过于激进的方法。  
再后来，当一切都走上正轨后，Thor不是没派人去寻找过Loki。他重返了很多次摩洛哥，走遍了城市里的大街小巷，他甚至为了找人前往英国，到Loki的母系家族询问。可以说，Thor为了寻人，翻遍了每一个Loki可能存在的角落。  
Loki在故意躲他。在寻找多次无果后，Thor得出了这个结论，若不是刻意隐藏，怎会逃过他如此仔细的搜索呢？这个想法让Thor泄气，但他还是选择尊重Loki的意愿，结束了这场劳民伤财的搜寻。只是这件事彻底成了他心底的一个好不了的疮疤。  
05.  
深秋不比盛夏，天亮的愈发的晚了，六点的天空还挂着几点残星。但生活不会因日头的推迟而变化，街上已经有三三两两为生存而奔波的行人。  
Thor是被肌肉的酸痛唤醒的。他被安全带束在副驾驶上，一身的酒味，被雨水打湿的头发凌乱的贴在他的脸上，他解开了捆住他的安全带，活动了活动快要散架的身体，却被脖子的疼痛打断了动作。  
一定是落枕了。  
Thor一面呲牙咧嘴地揉着他的脖子，一面心酸地想着。  
醉酒过后的头脑还未完全从睡梦中清醒，他过了好一会儿才反应过来自己正处在一个陌生的地方。他刚要解开安全带，去探查周围的环境，就听见旁边来自老友的话。  
“想吐去外面吐，别吐我车里。”  
Fandral的话让吸引了Thor的注意，他想要转过头，却忘了脖子的不便。头部的活动带动了颈部的伤痛，突如其来的疼痛让Thor倒吸了口凉气。醉酒的人哪儿有睡醒了才吐的，Thor在心里默默吐槽着老友的无情。  
“你没送我回家？”  
Thor打量着车外的环境。不难从墙皮脱落的楼房看出，他们现在身处城市边缘处的贫民窟，Thor心里纳闷，他不明白为什么Fandral不送他回家，反而把他拉来了这种地方。  
“你说你那幢房子？我觉得那可算不上家。”  
Fandral没有正面回答Thor的问题，他一直紧盯着窗外的一个角落，只扔给Thor一个云里雾里的回答。  
“来了，”Fandral按下控制键，Thor那边的车门自动弹开，他一把把Thor推出车外，并在迅速关上车门后，才对着站在车外一脸茫然的Thor喊到“事儿成了别忘了带着人来兄弟我店里喝一杯！”  
就算再傻的人听了Fandral的话也该明白了，Thor望着缓缓出现在墙角的那个人影，他清楚地听见自己胸腔里那颗沉默已久的心脏重新悦动了起来，扑通扑通地，恨不得撞破胸膛，冲出喉咙，一路跑着跳着飞奔至那个他朝思暮想的人手中。  
Thor猜自己现在狼狈的形象一定是把那人给吓着了，要不然他的Loki怎么会才见到他就要逃跑呢。身体比大脑更快了一步行动，他管不了那么多了，三步并作两步冲上前去，一把攥住他的小逃兵的手腕。  
“听我说，听我说，Loki，我好想你。”  
Thor的力气可比Loki大多了，他用他的双臂限制住了Loki不断挣扎的身体，二话不说地就要往怀里带。  
“我那天都从家里逃出来了，可我找不到你了，你躲到哪里去了。”  
抱了好一会儿，Thor才松开怀里的人，他握住Loki的肩膀，认真地望着那双绿眼睛问道。  
Thor的眼睛太真诚也太明亮，像是探照灯似的直接照进了Loki藏在心底那透不进光的角落。为了逃避着直击灵魂的扫射，Loki别开了头，躲闪着Thor投来的询问的目光。  
“为什么你不肯相信我呢，我告诉过你我可以解决一切的。”  
在确认Loki不会才次逃跑后，Thor卸了力道，他无奈地叹着气，看着一脸警觉的Loki。他的爱人真的就像是一只狐狸，毛茸茸的可爱极了，但却在受到一点伤害后就立刻逃回深山，再也不相信任何一个人。  
Thor的话让Loki沉默了一会儿，他往后退了一步，张开了紧闭的嘴。  
“我不是不相信你，我是不相信我自己。从我们在一起的第一天起，我就为分手做好了准备。我一直没说，但我知道我们最后肯定会分开的，提前做好准备会让我好过很多。后来你父亲找我谈过，我也觉得这段感情大概真的是偷来的吧，这样分开挺好…”  
Thor将自己的唇印在了Loki的额头上，他本来是想亲吻那喋喋不休的嘴唇，但他嘴里的味道实在是不适合接吻。他实在是不想继续听到Loki对他们之间的感情的质疑和对自己的否定了。落在额头上的吻带着些许的安抚意味，缠绕在Loki周身的坚冰融化在这个缠绵的吻中，那双绿眼睛终于卸去了防备与抵抗。  
Loki时常觉得Thor有着神奇的魔力，在过往的时光里，总能变出些稀奇古怪的东西吸引他的注意，逗他开心，而这个能力似乎现在都没有退化。  
Loki看着那枚Thor不知从哪儿变出来的，套进他无名指的戒指。和他手指相比，戒指有些大了，松松垮垮地跨在他的皮肤上。他抬起手，仔仔细细地抚摸着这枚钻戒，从环在他指上的银圈，一直到顶端闪着微光的钻石。  
“怎么瘦了这么多啊，明明当初是刚好的。”  
Thor有些郁闷的声音从Loki头顶传来，他抬头，看着Thor一脸的懊恼，笑了出来。  
“下次我再订一个更好的…”  
这份出乎意料的惊喜值得用一个回吻作为奖励。Loki揽住了Thor的脖子，凑上前去，在他亲爱的“阿波罗”的唇上印下一个吻。Loki难得一见的主动让Thor慌了神，他当然想要享受他的“小狐狸”突如其来的温柔，但他又怕嘴里浓重的酒味毁了这场重逢的浪漫。左右为难之间，这头金发的狮子再次将自己脆弱的脖子抛之脑后。  
“怎么了？”  
Thor的闷哼吓坏了Loki，他赶紧松开手，紧张地打量着Thor，那眼神仿佛是在看一个脆弱的瓷器，珍爱却又心疼，生怕弄坏了哪里。  
“落枕了。”  
Thor觉得自己就像是一个吃到了糖果的孩子，而Loki那一脸担心的神情就是对他最好的奖励。为了让爱人放下悬起的心，Thor回应给Loki一脸傻呼呼的笑容。  
Thor一脸的傻气让Loki安心却又无可奈何，他把手放到那块僵硬的肌肉上，一下一下地按摩着。始终的力道让Thor舒服的眯起了眼睛。  
“真是没见过比你更蠢的笨蛋了。”  
回应Loki的是Thor餍足的笑脸和夜雨后放晴的天空。


	2. 秘密

“解释一下？”  
Loki坐在车子的后座上，把玩着刚刚被套进左手无名指上的银环，笑眯眯地看着坐在身侧喜上眉梢的Thor。  
“这是个秘密。”  
Thor看着身旁的Loki，他总觉得有些恍惚，仿佛这失而复得的快乐是自己偷来的，在不久的将来就要送还回去。但Loki的体温和呼吸都在证实着一切，Thor在喜悦和焦虑中不停地矛盾着。  
“德行。”  
没得到想要的回答的Loki不满的瞥了一眼明显心不在焉的Thor，他往Thor那边坐了坐，心满意足地靠着Thor那一身肌肉，仿佛是枕着这世界上最舒服的枕头。他眯起眼睛，餍足地看着这枚镶嵌了钻石的戒指，戒指不大，但的的确确是他所心仪的款式，除了尺寸有些不合适，其他一切都趋近完美。Loki盯着这枚戒指，他心里清楚，Thor对他是真的动了心。  
Fandral很够意思，没有把他们俩丢在市郊的贫民窟，而是拉着他们一路开到了市中心，Thor的公寓门口。他们下了车，Thor一手拎着Loki的行李，一手牵着Loki向Fandral道了别。还没等Fandral的车开出视线，Thor的手就揽上了Loki的腰，就像是一只年轻气盛的狮王般，他像所有觊觎者宣誓着他对Loki的主权。  
Thor的霸道让Loki觉得有些难为情，他在Thor怀里扭动了几下，在发现完全无法撼动眼前这个男人后，就彻底放弃了挣扎。他任由Thor拥着，一路上了电梯，直达公寓。  
这绝对算得上是一处豪华的住所了。纽约深秋难得一现的温柔阳光透过明亮的落地窗撒满了一整个屋子，配着暖色系的家具和装修显得温馨又舒适。整间房子走的都是简约风，但在每个细节处却都做了精心的设计。从里到外，从细节到整体，每一处都是Loki所喜欢的，就像他们曾在一起时，Loki对Thor说过的那些不切实际的幻想似的。他们刚一放下行李，Loki后好奇地参观了起来，而Thor则是微笑地跟在他身后，看着他的小精灵探索着这个新世界。  
参观到一半时，Loki心头突然涌上了一股酸涩感，他说不明白这种情绪到底是从何而来，因何而起，但这样的感觉却让他仿佛吃了颗柠檬一般，浑身上下都不舒服起来。是嫉妒Thor能拥有如此优越的生活环境么？可是他是Odinson家的少爷，现任的董事长，这样的生活是他应得的；是因为自己所居住的环境与这里相形见绌么？可是自己也不是没见过更加优越的生活环境，他的心底从未犯起过这样的感情；那便一定是因为觉得二者之间的云泥之别吧，即便过去多年，Odin的话仍是锥心刺骨，自己有何德何能去占有这世界上最温暖的太阳呢…  
Thor始终跟在Loki身后，他看着他的Loki从一开始的兴奋，到现在的低落。他太清楚他的小精灵了，这个家伙现在保准在为一些不必要的感情困扰着。  
“喜欢么？我记得你以前和我说过以后的家的模样，我是按照咱们俩当时讨论的结果来装修的。”  
Thor从身后环抱住他的Loki，他把头放在Loki的肩膀上，一面轻啄着Loki的侧脸，一面在Loki耳边呵气说道。  
“当然喜欢。”  
Loki不想扫了Thor的兴，他收起藏在眼底的情绪，换上了副笑脸，转头回吻着他的阿波罗。  
“你知道么，有时候Fandral会嘲笑我我是个流浪汉。”  
Thor握住Loki的胳膊，把被他抱在怀里的小精灵掉了个个，他看着Loki那张漂亮的脸庞，笑着说道。  
“他为什么这么说？你明明拥有这么漂亮的家。”  
Loki抬起了一直垂下的眼睛，看着Thor蔚蓝的双眼，他对Thor说的话感到很诧异。  
“亲爱的，我一个人住的时候这里可不能算家，它只是一套时常让我感到寂寞的房子罢了。可现在不一样了，因为你住进来了。”  
Thor将Loki的手牵至唇边，在手被上落下一个吻，接着他用他那藏在他眼睛中的汪洋对上了彼岸那片郁郁葱葱的森林。Thor的微笑逐渐收了起来，他换上他最真诚的表情，用最真挚的语气对Loki开口说道：  
“你愿意成为它另一位主人么，跟我一起，经营起这个家么？”  
照耀于海面的阳光被波涛切割得粉碎，闪着粼粼波光的浪花驱散了笼罩住了森林的浓雾。Loki用一个吻来回应着Thor的承诺，他拽住Thor胸前有些发皱的领带；迫使这个比他还高了半头大个子弯下了腰，然后他把他的唇递了上去，狠狠印在Thor的嘴上。这个饱含侵略性的吻倒是让Thor变得被动起来，Loki灵活的舌头撬开了Thor紧闭的牙关，它探进对方口中，邀请着对方与他共赴这场爱情的盛宴。  
“老天，你昨天到底是喝了多少酒？”  
他们吻了好一会儿，才松开了对方。Loki抬起胳膊，用袖口擦了擦他唇上的津液，有些不满地调侃着。Thor倒是被这无心的玩笑闹了个红脸，他松开怀抱，向后退开了一步，说道：  
“我看我还是先去洗个澡比较好。你趁这个功夫收拾收拾行李怎么样？”  
他们走得匆忙，Loki只来得及收拾两件换洗的衣服，不过这样也好，省得他还要费时费力地去收拾。Loki收拾东西是个不需要动脑的活儿，得幸于此，Loki的思绪早已飘乎到远方。从与Thor重逢的那一刻开始，他就老有一种错觉，他所经历的这一切不过是一场美梦，梦境中的一切美好在梦外只是场镜花水月，最后只能落得一场空。他扭头看向被雾气覆盖的浴室的门，那里面传来的水声让他稍稍定了定心。  
“Loki，嘶—你在外面吗？”  
Thor的话从浴室中传出，拽回了Loki早已飘入太虚的意识。Thor的声音里还夹杂着几丝痛苦，Loki匆匆起身，向浴室走去。他屈起手指，在门板上轻叩两声，却没有得到回应，Loki觉得他整个人都快被内心的忧虑烧干了，Thor痛苦的声音让他把礼仪扔到了一边，他直接推门而入。  
那具几近完美的完美的躯体被蒸腾的水汽环绕着，让人看不真切。这一定是造物主最满意的杰作，站在门口的Loki在心中这样想着。  
“在看什么呢？”  
听见声音的Thor刚一转过身，就看到站在门口盯着他发呆的Loki，他擦了擦手上的水，向Loki招了招手，让他过来。  
“看你。”  
Loki倒也诚实，他三两步走到那个巨大的浴缸前，回答了Thor的问题。  
“嫉妒？”  
Thor可是看得清清楚楚，他的小精灵那黏在他肌肉上一刻都不愿意离开的视线，他笑着亲了亲Loki的额头，开玩笑地说道。  
“嗯，嫉妒。”  
Thor的玩笑缓和了Loki内心的波澜，他的脸上又露出了那种让Thor怀念至极的狡黠。在一片朦胧的雾气中，他调皮地向Thor眨了眨眼睛。  
“帮我洗个头吧，我落枕了，不方便。”  
Thor牵着Loki的手就往自己的头发上引，用自己那一头湿漉漉的发打湿了那葱白的指。面对Loki怀疑的目光，Thor挂上了他那副招牌式的表情，企图能这样蒙混过关。  
“落枕连头都洗不了？”  
Thor实在是一个不会撒谎的人，临时扯的谎根本就蒙不住Loki。Loki揉了揉手中那团柔软的金发，狐疑地看着趴在浴缸里笑得一脸灿烂的爱人。  
“真的很疼，特别疼，动一下都疼得不行。”  
Loki不知道Thor什么时候学会了撒娇耍赖这一招，不过很显然，这招对他有用极了。他无奈地瞪了眼达成目的后心满意足躺在浴缸里的Thor，认命地起身挤了些洗发水抹到那一头金发上。在Loki力道适中的按摩下，Thor舒服得甚至眯起了眼睛，Loki看着他那一副悠哉的样子，也被逗得笑了起来。  
“别闹！”  
全程都老老实实任凭摆布的Thor终于在冲水时露出了自己的真面目。为了给左躲右闪的Thor冲去头发上的泡沫，Loki只好拿着一直拿着花洒，而他的衣服也很快在这场“追逐战”中被打得透湿，直到此刻，Loki才发现自己好像中了Thor的圈套。  
“赶紧把湿衣服脱了，你感冒本来就没好，等会儿该加重了。”  
Loki的抗议在Thor那儿显得又些微不足道，这个大个子打着关心的幌子把Loki扒了个精光，好在浴室打足了暖气，即便是未着寸缕，Loki也没感受到寒意。  
“你作弊。”  
Loki当然知道Thor想要做什么，而Thor心中所想也正与他心中所盼相契合，这也就是为什么他一边不满意地念叨着Thor的“油嘴滑舌”又一边乖乖配合着Thor的动作。  
Thor宠溺地看着Loki截然相反的动作和话语。他双臂一个用力，就把人抱紧了浴缸，浴缸里的水温刚好，是他精心调配过的，不冷也不热。刚一进入浴缸，Loki就迅速把自己整个身体埋进了舒服的热水里，任凭Thor怎么劝都不肯再动一下。面对固执的爱人，无可奈何的Thor只好动用些“武力”，他一手抓住Loki的胳膊，一手揽住Loki的腰，把人带进了自己怀里。  
Thor一下一下地抚摸着Loki的脊背，他的手指一寸寸地划过怀中人光裸的皮肤，描摹着埋于皮肤下的骨骼脉络，感受着流淌于血液间的呼吸脉搏。这具过于消瘦的身体让Thor打心底地难受起来，不难想象，Loki这些年都经历了些什么。  
即便是背对着Thor，Loki也能清楚地感知到Thor复杂的心情。他动了动，在Thor怀里转过身，跪坐着搂住他的爱人，一个接着一个的吻像蝴蝶似的轻落在Thor的额头和眼睛上，代替了苍白的话语，安抚了Thor愧疚的心。  
“摸摸这儿。”  
Loki握着Thor的手腕，将那双宽厚温暖的掌牵至自己的胸口。浴室里的气温和Thor刚刚的抚摸让Loki起了反应，此刻，两枚可爱的红果正立于他的胸膛，等候着爱人的采撷。  
Thor瞬间领会了Loki的意思，他没有辜负Loki的热情，他一手托着Loki的头，一手扶住Loki的腰，让他的爱人轻靠在浴缸沿上。接着他用一只手托起了Loki的下巴，在那张让他朝思暮念的唇上印下了一个吻。  
这是怎样的一个吻啊。开始只是唇与唇的相贴，他们用唇瓣来感受彼此的柔软，后来忘记了是谁先探出了舌尖，像是一个刚见识到宇宙之广阔的顽童，从一点点的试探到慢慢勾勒出这世间最浪漫的形状，接着，他们双双张开了嘴，灵活柔软的舌代替了主人跳起了浪漫的华尔兹，它们以口腔为舞台，贝齿为灯光，跃动着浪漫的舞步，诉说着无尽的爱意。那些长久以来的思念混杂着重获挚爱的欣喜被他们用一个吻诉说地淋漓尽致，而在这其中，不知何时又掺杂上了几分极难被察觉到的侵略和占有，让人为之沉沦于疯狂。直至肺中最后一丝氧气的耗尽，他们才松开彼此的唇齿口舌。  
深吻榨干了Loki肺中的空气，他大口大口地喘息着，那两颗可爱的乳粒随着他起伏的胸膛在水中时隐时现。Thor把握住了这个好机会，他的手攀上了Loki的胸口，灵活的手指占领了这片“净土”上的“高地”。  
双乳一直都是Loki的敏感点，也是他们开启一场性事的第一个开关。在Thor的揉捏下，那两枚红果颤巍巍地立了起来，变得坚挺又充满弹性。Thor爱惨了Loki动情的样子，他的指尖偷偷发力，坏心眼地捏了两下那两颗肿胀的乳头，成功地听见靠在浴缸上混身发软的Loki压抑的呻吟。  
“舔…哈…舔它。”  
那太久没有经历过的情潮被Thor轻而易举地挑起，仅仅是捏了两下乳粒，Loki就觉得自己下身硬得不行。不行，还不够，他深吸两口气，勉强压了压体内翻涌的欲望，哑着嗓子对Thor开口说道。  
湿软的舌混合着温热的水覆盖上了那一小片肌肤，舒服得Loki倒吸了口冷气。Loki情难自已的样子成了Thor的动力，这让他更有干劲了。他不停舔舐着那小小的突起，或是用舌尖在乳粒周围的皮肤上轻巧地打着转，或是用舌调皮的将那小小的突起按压下去。此刻，Loki的胸口变成了Thor的游乐场，金发男人仿佛是得到了心仪了许久的玩具的孩子，专心致志研究着手中的挚爱。瞧瞧他的宝贝，Thor在Loki胸口忙活时不忘用余光观察Loki的反应，他的小精灵在他的吸吮下，舒服到甚至扬起了他那比天鹅还要美丽的脖颈。  
得到无声的鼓励的Thor再接再厉，他松开口中的乳粒，该换到另一边，服侍起那颗等候已久的果实。同时他的手也没闲着，在忙着抚慰胸前的果实的同时，他偷偷把另一只手伸到二人身下，握住他们早已挺立起的欲望，撸动着，抚慰着。  
“呜…哈…”  
身下的人颤抖着，喘息越来越快，Thor满意地听着那一声声从紧咬的牙关中泄露出的变了调的呻吟。他松开被他玩弄到红肿的双乳和被吻痕和牙印覆盖着的胸膛，转而抚摸起Loki为了压抑声音而紧紧抿起的唇瓣，他用手指把那两瓣可怜的软肉解救出来，像是把玩什么稀世珍宝似的，用指腹一下一下地蹭着那处嫣红的肌肤。  
“别忍着，乖，我想听见你的声音。”  
Thor一边说着，一边悄悄加重了握住Loki性器的那只手的力道，他又用力撸动了几下柱身，用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻抠挖着顶端的小口和附近的皮肤。许久未经情事的Loki哪儿能受得住这样的刺激，他抬起了撑在池壁的手，改握住Thor的臂膀，他想要用力握住这个坚实有力的依靠，但一波波的情潮不仅冲走了他的理智，还卷走了他的力气，那软绵绵的力道对Thor来说就像是给小猫抓痒似的，被情欲抽干了力气的Loki只好瑟缩在Thor怀里，被情欲逼到不自觉地抽搐起来。  
没有任何一个人能拒绝爱人绯红着脸倚在怀里喘息呻吟着，Thor也不例外。成百上千和相处的日夜与思念让他熟悉Loki身体的每一个变化，他太清楚不过，此刻的Loki向他发出的无声的邀请，可是还不够，他希望他们重逢后的第一次性爱能达到极致的快乐。他的手又向下移，握住Loki性器底部的囊袋，用掌心捧住它们，轻轻地揉搓起来。果然，几乎是在瞬间，他就听到了Loki突然急促起来的呼吸和高昂的呻吟：他的宝贝，今日的第一次交代在了他的掌心。  
Loki那双幽绿的眸不知何时沾上了水汽，高潮的余韵让这双漂亮的眼睛失去了焦点，他怔怔地看着Thor，像是懵懂天真的孩子。在这样的目光下，Thor突然觉得自己像是伊甸园中那条邪恶的蛇，吐着信子诱引上帝纯洁的孩子吞下那枚罪恶的苹果。但这样的负罪感却又让他心生快感，他侧过头，舔咬着Loki颈部的血管和筋络，感受着那颗在他舌尖上跳动的鲜活心脏，渐渐地，他的舌从侧颈挪到了耳根，那娇小诱人的耳垂在一片水渍中泛了红。  
“想要么？”  
Thor在Loki耳边轻吹着气，突如其来的痒意让Loki不由自主地瑟缩了一下。被情欲冲昏了头脑的Loki在Thor的引诱下乖巧地点了点头，但紧接着，他就听见了一个让他脸红心跳的要求。  
“乖孩子，自己扩张给我看。”  
Thor毫无遮拦的话语和炙热的目光让Loki不知所措，他下意识地想要合拢自己因为动情而微微张开的腿，却被Thor眼疾手快的捉住。他的爱人握住他的脚踝，将他的腿向两边拉去，露出那不停翕张的可爱小穴。  
“我不知道…”  
“我教你。”  
Thor的话让Loki无法拒绝，他只得由Thor带着，伸出一根手指，缓缓地送进那处湿热紧致的肉缝。  
老实说，开始的时候并不顺利，太久无人进入身体是如此干涩，肉壁被强行进入的手指磨得生疼，刚刚被Thor点燃的情欲被这难以忍受的疼痛瞬间浇灭，Loki刚收回泪水的眼眶又变得雾气蒙蒙，他小声地呻吟起来，妄图用这样的方式让Thor心软，好放过自己。  
“Thor…哈…好难受…”  
“忍一忍，宝贝儿，不然等会儿你会更疼的。”  
Thor看着Loki眼角发红的模样心里也不好受，但是他必须忍耐住此刻的心疼，不然等会儿他们两个都会受伤。他的吻又重新落回到Loki的胸口，轻咬吸吮着那两枚因疼痛而瑟缩下去的双乳，他的手也没闲着，一边抚慰着Loki的欲望，一边轻握住Loki的手腕，将手指慢慢送入紧绷的穴道。  
手指终于被全部送入时，他们俩都送了一口气。Thor擦了擦从额角一直滑落到下颏的汗水，低头看了看Loki身下那张贪吃的小嘴：吞进去了一整根手指的小穴并不满足，不断舒张着要求一个更大更粗的东西进来，好填满内里的空虚。而这时，从疼痛中缓过神来的Loki也逐渐感受到体内源源升起的欲望，一种瘙痒的感觉从他身下的小嘴开始，乘着血液，蔓延至他的大脑，此刻，他身体的每一个器官都在叫嚣着，渴望着来自爱人的抚慰。  
“动一动，我亲爱的，就像我之前那样。”  
Thor的话打开了Loki记忆的闸门，他努力回忆着多年前二人的性事，努力模仿着Thor当年的动作：埋在体内的手指在体内曲折又伸展，被关节顶到的软肉让Loki加快了喘息，紧接着，Thor握着他的手腕模仿起了交合的动作，柔软的小穴很快就因手指的进出而变得水光淋漓。后穴中淤积的快感让Loki沉迷，他的手逐渐摆脱了Thor的掌控，开始自由地探索这小小的秘境。  
“唔…啊…哈…”  
手指在无意间碰到的软肉让Loki瞬间绷直了身子，那触电般的快感在体内炸了开来，逼得他挺起了腰，好让手指能够更深地进入，以便品尝这极致的快感。  
“看来你找到了有趣的小开关。”  
Loki用手指操弄自己的场面让Thor下腹硬得发紧，尤其是当他看到Loki在无意中触碰到自己的前列腺时的小动作，对他的刺激更大。下腹的疼痛叫嚣着让他直接顶进那柔软的甬道，但Thor的理智却在拼命阻止他的生理本能，他不希望伤到Loki。在观望一阵后，Thor贴着Loki的手，沿着穴口的缝隙，将自己的手指也送入那已经有些许松软的穴道内。  
Loki几乎是在Thor送进来的第一时间察觉到了那两根手指的存在。要窄小的后穴去容纳承载三根手指本身就是一件极其困难的事，况且这三根手指又是来自不同的主人，Loki无法控制它们在自己体内顶撞抠挖的力度，很快，Loki就觉得自己要被体内的欲望烧干了，他舔了舔干涩的唇，用气声在Thor耳边厮磨着。  
“进来…哈…”  
Thor以一个深吻回应了Loki，他用手指简单的扩张了几下后便换上了自己等待和忍耐了许久的性器。当粗硬的阴茎破开层层紧致的肠肉长驱直入直至最深时，他们二人都满足的叹了口气。一时间，谁都没有动，Thor留了充足的时间给他的小精灵，以便Loki能适应他那客观尺寸的阴茎。被操开了屁股的Loki乖得像只被拎住后颈皮的奶猫，窝在Thor怀里小口小口地喘息着，努力放松着后穴的肌肉，以适应爱人那可怕的“怪兽”。  
突然收紧的后穴夹住了Thor的老二，爽得他一个激灵。他低下头，正对上Loki那双鬼机灵的眼睛，这是他的错，久别重逢的喜悦让他忘记了他的爱人一直都不是一个好欺负的角色，太久没有体味到Loki恶作剧的Thor在今天又重新感受到了那种无奈和欢喜。  
Thor在大多数时候是个体贴的恋人，愿意配合Loki的恶作剧以博美人一笑，但这绝不表明他能在任何时候都容忍Loki的恶作剧。太久的分离让Loki也忘记了Thor的本性：一头狮子愿意纵容它的小猎物，但绝不代表猎物能够凌驾于它头上。吃了一瘪的Thor用双臂架住Loki的腿窝，托着他的双臀站了起来，摇摇欲坠的感觉绝对算不上好，况且他们有是在浴室，四周都是冷硬的瓷砖，要是摔下来，肯定是非青即紫。不想挂彩的Loki赶紧搂住Thor的脖颈，可同时他的落入了Thor的圈套，地心引力让他的小穴吃下了更多Thor的东西，过深的触感让Loki产生了一种内脏都被搅乱的错觉。  
喜欢把人按到墙上操绝对算得上是Thor的一个特殊性癖了，Loki佩服自己在铺天盖地的快感中还能分出脑子来想这个。Thor用他的双臂将Loki困在这一方小小的墙壁前，他的一条腿已经被放下，可另一条腿仍挂在Thor的手臂上，被扯开的臀瓣大大方方地露出隐于其中的淫欲。  
被Loki的恶作剧惹急了眼的Thor没留给Loki太多缓冲的时间，他又快又狠地操弄起来，向着那块敏感的软肉发起了冲锋，粗长的性器在Loki“泥泞不堪”的小穴中抽插着，每一次进入都直抵灵魂深处。这可苦了Loki，只有左脚脚尖着地的他在这磨人的快感中绷紧了身体，小腿酸痛的肌肉向他的大脑发出了抗议，但即将达到的高潮让他不敢也不能放松身体，他只好用双手紧搂住Thor的臂膀，在一声高过一声的呻吟声中，向Thor诉说那缠绵的爱意和肌肉的劫难。  
“啊…Thor…再深一点…啊…腿…哈…我腿酸…”  
Thor觉得自己一定是中了邪，每当他看向那双绿眼睛时，他的理智就全被被卷入那眼暗绿的泉中，只剩满腔的爱意与缠绵。他狠狠地将爱人按在墙上，痴迷地看着Loki在欲火中苦苦挣扎的模样，瞧瞧，他的小精灵多美啊，一双含泪的眼，绯红的颊，缠绵的唇和因欲望顺着唇角淌下的口涎，他忍不住吻了上去，用自己的唇舌一点点拭去Loki唇角那丝佳酿。爱火焚烧干净了Thor的理智，他完全忽略了Loki的哭诉，直到背上那抹尖锐的疼痛唤醒了他——那是Loki的挠痕。呵，这是Loki惩罚游戏么？罚自己这么晚才找到他？疼痛感激发了Thor的战斗欲，更激发了他的欲念，他双手换了动作，原本轻按住Loki身体的手死死地掐上Loki的腰，将那被压于身下的身体拼命拖进自己怀里，好让那秘境吃进更多自己的欲望。  
在这场有些疯狂的性爱中，Loki尖叫着迎来了他今天第二次高潮和左腿肌肉的痉挛，劈头盖脸向他砸来的快意和疼痛在瞬间吞没了他，被抽干了力气的他只好挂在Thor身上，依靠着他的大个子勉强支撑着自己。被满足了的后穴在高潮的余韵中抽搐张合着，触电般的快感从被软肉包裹住的阴茎逐渐升起，直抵大脑，抵不过快感侵袭的Thor射在了Loki体内。  
还没等Loki回过神，他就被Thor射了满满一肚子，被Thor阴茎堵在肚子里的液体在Loki小腹处顶起了一个鼓包，随着他的动作在他腹部轻轻晃动着。腿部尖锐的疼痛先一步唤醒了Loki的意识，没好气的他张开了嘴，毫不客气地咬住了Thor的肩膀。直到被疼痛拉回现实的Thor对上了Loki那张不知是因为欲望还是因为痛苦而布满泪痕的脸，他才反应过来自己做了些什么，他赶忙小心地扶着Loki放下，握住那条抽筋的腿，轻轻揉捏了起来。  
“嗯…轻点，都怪你这个精虫上脑的混蛋，我都说我腿疼了…”  
靠在浴缸上的Loki眯着眼享受着Thor的服务，温热的水和恰到好处的按摩让他昏昏欲睡，若是能忽略那股从小穴中不断流出的温热液体，那便再完美不过了。没了Thor的堵塞，埋在Loki体内的液体从他的穴道中汩汩流出，温热的精液混着高潮时自己的体液，刺激着他的甬道，差点又点燃了他的欲望。为了帮助液体更快地排出，Loki只好叉开两腿，轻轻按压自己的小腹，两腿大开的姿势对Loki来说有些太过羞耻，而过度的拉伸让他的腿根隐隐发酸，射过两次的性器软软地垂在他腿间，Loki抬起那条没有抽筋的腿，轻轻踹了踹导致他现在这幅“惨状”的罪魁祸首。  
“嗯，都怪我，对不起，下次我轻点好不好？”  
Thor接住了Loki踹过来的脚掌，他吻了吻那洁白光滑的脚背，又小心翼翼地放下。他太清楚应该如何哄他闹脾气的爱人，顺着他的话，把所有的错都揽到自己身上是最佳答案。  
Thor很快揉开了Loki腿伤紧绷的肌肉，他起身，为两人做了些简单的清洗工作，找了条干燥的浴巾，把Loki包裹的严严实实，横抱着来到了卧室，把人放到了那张宽敞柔软的大床上。  
如果非要评选出Loki人生中最尴尬的十大时刻的话，那现在这个场面绝对能算得上数。Loki怀疑他的胃和他的大脑是由两次系统控制的，要不然为什么那恼人的饥鸣声总是在最关键的时刻出现呢？他们初遇时是这样，重逢时又是如此。自暴自弃的Loki推开搂着他与他深情对望的Thor，裹着被子把自己卷成一个茧，当起了鸵鸟。Thor爽朗的笑声从Loki身后传来，这让他羞赧的脸颊又添了些许温度。Loki紧了紧身上的被子，决心与这个嘲笑自己的家伙对抗到底。  
Thor费了好些力气才把Loki从那床厚厚的被子里挖出来，他捧起Loki埋进布料中的脸亲了亲，直起身子摸了摸自己的肚子，替Loki解了围：  
“饿了吧？我也一天没吃饭了，你稍等一下，我去拿点吃的过来。”  
直到听不见Thor的脚步声，Loki才从床上缓缓起身，他懊恼的窝起拳头在柔软的床垫上砸了两下。过度使用的腰肢还带着些许的酸痛，Loki扶着腰缓缓爬下床，探索起这个陌生又熟悉的房间。Thor的卧室里有一个很大的书架，上头摆满了他从世界各地带回来的纪念品，Loki把它们一个一个地拿起来，好奇地握在手里把玩着。在书柜最里头，放着一个金色的相框，里面嵌了张照片，照片被七零八碎的小玩意儿挡住了，看不清楚里头的内容。Loki挪开了挡在照片前的小东西，伸手掏出了那张在黑暗里沉寂了许久的相框。照片的内容是一个正在熟睡的男人，凌乱的发丝从嘴角一直散落至肩头，遮得那一身青紫影影绰绰。  
这大抵是某次性事之后吧，Thor趁着自己的精疲力竭偷偷拍下了自己的睡态，Loki修长的手指捏着相框的边，他打算等会好好盘问盘问Thor。  
探索完书架的Loki又被一旁的衣橱吸引了注意，他突然对Thor的衣着产生了极大的兴趣，不知这位独树一帜的企业家的衣橱是否也如他的性格一样。Loki“唰”地一下拉开了柜门，可放置其中的衣服却让他愣在了原地，不同于他想象中的清一色的西装与领带，衣橱中挂着的，满满都是比Thor的服装尺码小一号的衣服，不用猜就知道，这些都是为谁准备的，Loki随便挑了一件出来，把这件一看就就价格不菲的衬衫套在了身上。衣服的面料和尺寸自然不必多说，Loki对着镜子拽了拽衬衫的下摆，人靠衣装马靠鞍这句话果然是真的，被衣服衬的整个人都挺拔了几分的他对着镜子中的自己想着。  
于是Thor推门进来时第一眼就瞧见了着香艳的场景：他的Loki穿着自己特意为他定制的衬衫，潮湿的黑发垂落肩头，把布料打湿成半透明状，而衬衫微长的下摆搭在了那挺翘的小屁股上，随着Loki的动作而轻微晃动着。Thor咽了口唾沫，定了定神，他在心里不断告诫自己要忍住，至少也得等他的小精灵填饱肚子才行。  
餐盘落于桌上的“啪嗒”声让Loki注意到Thor，他套着那件昂贵的衬衫，半裸着胸膛，迈开一双长腿走向他的爱人。Thor张开他的双臂，把Loki拥了个满怀，他的手探进衬衫，爱怜地摩挲着Loki光裸的背。指腹粗糙的茧划过柔软的皮肤，如同羽毛扫过般带来了些许的痒意，激得Loki缩了缩脖子。  
“希望你现在还喜欢吃海鲜饭。”  
Thor用叉子叉了一个虾仁递到Loki嘴边，他紧张地看着Loki的反应，而当看到Loki一脸享受地嚼着口中的食物时，Thor就知道他赌对了。松了口气的他用手指擦去Loki唇边沾着的酱汁，接着说道。  
“可惜家里没你喜欢吃的那种虾了，明天记得提醒我去买。”  
若果说小别胜新婚的话，那久别重逢的他们做出任何甜到发腻的举动都不过分了。坐在Thor怀里的Loki心安理得地享受着Thor的照顾，此刻的他蜷在Thor怀里，背后是Thor温暖的胸膛，屁股下是Thor结实的大腿，像个婴儿似的，一勺一勺被他的爱人喂着食物。而Thor自然是再乐意不过来提供这种服务了，平日在商场中杀伐果断的生意人此刻变成了这世界上最温柔的情人，那双海蓝色的眼睛早已被柔情填满，这幅模样要是被公司的员工见到，那群战战兢兢的家伙一定会被他们的老板此时所表现出来的耐心惊掉下巴。  
Loki是真饿了，他吃得有点急，上一口还未嚼烂就又吞进了下一口，满满的食物让他的两腮都鼓了起来，活像只仓鼠，他眯了眯眼睛，费劲地往下咽了咽。Thor见状，放下手中的勺子，把一旁斟满红酒的杯子递到Loki嘴边。  
“慢点吃，别噎着。”  
Loki接过酒杯，抿了两口。酒液虽顺着喉头滑落胃中，但绵长醇厚的回甘却从舌尖反上，回荡在整个口腔里。这可真是好酒，Loki晃了晃手中的杯子，眯起眼睛看着这杯暗红色的液体，一个主意爬上了心头。  
毕竟，这么好的酒只用来喝太可惜了不是么？  
Loki扭了扭身子，这动作让Thor环绕在他肩膀的手臂卸了些力道。他扶着Thor的肩膀，直起了身子，两腿叉开，分别跪与Thor的两侧。Thor迷茫地看着他突然起身的爱人，心里有些拿不定主意，他不知道他的Loki又想出了什么鬼点子。  
“玩个游戏。”  
Loki像一条蛇似的，将自己覆于Thor身上，他侧过头，用舌尖舔弄着Thor耳朵上的软骨，调皮地往里面吹着气。酥痒的耳朵让Thor不自主地闪躲了一下，不过他没能跑太远，Loki的手阻拦了他的动作，那双冰凉的手捧着他的侧脸，并将那英俊的脸庞推向Loki。很快，Thor的耳边就传来了一阵水声，那是Loki湿漉漉的吻。  
Thor很想问问Loki到底想要做些什么，但他实在舍不得打断Loki难得一见的主动。对Thor来说，这世界上还有什么比Loki的吻更有效的催情药呢，在这一下下湿热的吻中，Thor觉得自己的心越跳越快。就当他觉得自己的心脏马上要撞破胸膛时，一杯冰凉的液体从空中淋下，打湿了他的头发和皮肤，那淅淅沥沥顺着发梢不断滴下的液体砸在了他的睫毛上，让他睁不开眼睛。  
Thor条件反射地想要伸手去擦，但一个柔软的东西比他的手更快地落在了他的眼睛上，那是Loki的唇，跪在他身上的小精灵用被酒精打湿的唇一下一下吻去Thor脸上的液体。葡萄酒特有的香味顺着发梢钻入Thor的鼻子，明明滴酒未沾的他此刻竟也觉得有些醉意了，醉倒在爱人的温柔乡里，无可自拔。  
Thor被Loki轻轻推倒，他躺在了柔软的床上，感受着Loki冰凉的手在他身上游走。Loki的吻落的很快，才一会儿功夫，便到了胸口。从未被人触碰过的胸膛时是如此敏感，Thor的双乳被Loki含在嘴里，舔舐吸吮着，在Loki的侍弄下，Thor的呼吸变得愈发急促。  
“噢…小坏蛋…看我怎么收拾你…”  
这是Loki“坏心眼”地用牙齿蹭过Thor已经挺立起的乳尖时这个大个子发出的声音。Thor抓住了不断在他身上点火的Loki，蓦地睁开了眼睛，海蓝色的双眸里映的都是Loki“诡计”得逞的坏笑。Thor拍了拍Loki的屁股，温暖的手掌落在臀部肌肉上发出的“啪啪”声暗示着这场“闹剧”的结束，可很显然，Loki还没有玩够，他扭了扭他的腰，光裸的下身正好蹭在了Thor挺拔的欲望上，引得Thor倒抽了一口气。  
“想不想玩点更刺激的？”  
Loki在Thor期待的目光下缓缓直起了身体，他一只手探到了身下，伸出两根手指撑开了自己刚刚被使用到烂熟的后穴，另一只手扶住Thor的欲望，缓缓坐了下去。这绝不是个简单的任务，Thor的阴茎烫手得要命，即便才刚挤进个头，Loki就觉得接下来的任务可能会要了自己的命，他甚至怀疑起过去的自己到底是不是真的吞下了这个庞然大物。  
“该死的…哈…你的…怎么这么…大…”  
Thor好笑地看着他嘴硬的爱人，他的Loki一直很倔，自己应下来的事情绝不会轻易认输，就比如现在，明明已经难受得不行了，却还是不肯跟他求饶。  
“大点你不喜欢么？”  
Thor还是舍不得Loki受伤，他又等了等，等到时机差不多了，一个转身，把Loki搂到了身下，见到又变回传统的姿势，Loki不干了，他挣扎着想要骑回Thor身上，却又马上被Thor一个深入顶得乖巧下来。  
“老实点吧你。”  
得到过一次甜头的Thor没了第一次在浴室里的猴急，这次他动得慢条斯理，粗大的肉棒一点点地在Loki后穴里磨，柱身一点点地探入甬道又系数退出，在无数次往返之间，他成功地听到了被欲望折磨到崩溃的Loki的哭腔。  
“哈…快点…还要…”  
Thor爱极了Loki在他身下哭泣的模样，这让他产生了一种想要狠狠欺负他的爱人的冲动，基于这种心态，Thor没有理会Loki的请求，而是继续慢条斯理地抽插着。  
“亲爱的，你的小嘴咬得好紧，我快不起来啊。”  
Thor的调侃落到Loki耳朵里就变成了耍流氓，可他现在管不了那么多了。Thor的恶趣味让他快要被欲火点着了，他的后穴里不断地分泌着液体，随着Thor的进出发出了淫荡的声音。不够，还不够，从后穴传来的瘙痒就像是有千万只蚂蚁爬过似的，Loki难耐地喘息着，他渴望着什么东西来填满他。  
“嗯…哈…”  
Thor把压在身下的人转了个圈，让Loki背对着自己趴在床上。这对Loki来说刺激可太大了，翻转身体时，他们彼此的欲望还相连着，肉体与肉体的摩擦让Loki几乎是瞬间高潮，尖叫着射在了床单上。  
达到今天第二次高潮的Loki其实已经失了力气，他软绵绵地趴在床上，任由Thor的摆弄。Thor从床头拿过几只枕头，垫在了Loki的身下，好让他的爱人能够舒服一点，他的手扶上了Loki富有弹性的臀部，摆弄着让那处翘的更高一点，方便待会儿的进入。  
昏暗的环境容易让人忽略很多细节，可对一头雄狮来说，光线的强弱完全不会阻拦它敏锐的视线。即便是在卧室被特意调暗的灯光下，Thor依然发现了隐藏在Loki身上的秘密：那是一处刺青，黑色的墨迹从腰椎骨的最后一截蔓延到臀瓣之间的缝隙，而纹身的内容，则性感的要命，那是他，Thor Odinson的名字。  
Thor轻触着那一小截皮肤，他用手指描绘着刺青的纹路。他对这个刺青一无所知，他不知道Loki在何时纹上的，也不清楚这个刺青经于何人之手，但无论如何，他都无法忽略他内心翻涌着的醋意，他妒忌这个能存在于Loki身体如此私密部分的名字，更妒忌能讲这个名字纹于这处皮肤上的人。  
老天啊，他们究竟是错过了多少年华。  
腰窝上传来的微痒的触感唤回了Loki涣散的意识，他努力睁了睁困倦到即将合拢的双眼，艰难地扭过头，对跨坐在他身后的Thor说到：  
“Surprise？”  
Thor觉得自己的认知或许是出了什么问题，他怎么能觉得Loki是纯洁可爱的精灵呢，趴在他身下的人分明就是一个用美貌杀人的妖精，瞧瞧这要了命的纹身，从窄腰开始，一直蔓延到臀缝，紧接着那被操到艳红的小口，这可是比塞壬的歌声更可怕的武器，Thor觉得自己迟早会死在Loki身上。  
回答Loki的是比言语更直接的行动，Thor用大力的操弄告诉Loki自己是有多么喜爱这份礼物。他们仿佛又回到了多年前第一次做爱的时候，汗水从彼此身上滑落，最终聚于一处，打湿了床单，他们彼此喘着粗气，但凝视对方的眼却被爱意填满，唯一不同的在于，他们终于不用因为不隔音的墙壁而压抑着这对爱情的高声礼赞。  
终于在Loki声声呻吟中，他们俩同时达到了高潮。早已体力不支的Loki几乎是在Thor从他体内拔出欲望的一瞬间倒在了床上，Thor有些愧疚地看着昏睡过去的爱人，像搂抱什么稀世珍宝似的，托起爱人的后颈和腿窝，将他带去浴室，进行今天的第二次清洗。

后记：  
Thor梦中的求婚应该是怎样的呢？  
在一个晴朗的夜里，伴随着鲜花和音乐，西装革履的他不慌不忙地从裤兜里掏出一枚尺寸刚好的戒指，套在爱人手上，圈住他们今后的人生，然后二人在掌声中拥抱接吻。  
Thor现实中的求婚是怎样的呢？  
在一个寒冷潮湿的清晨，伴随着满身的酒气，穿着睡的发皱的衣服的的他慌慌张张地在身上摸索半天，才掏出一枚大了一圈的戒指，颤抖着手套在爱人手上，以此阻止他想要逃跑的Loki。  
理想与现实相差太远，未达成的幻想反倒成了执念。  
这也就是为什么哪怕温香软玉在怀，Thor依然睡不着的原因。  
他得重新买个戒指，然后按照他伟大的计划再求一次婚。  
翻来覆去的Odinson先生在心里做了决定。  
于是拿着皮尺对着Loki无名指忙活的Thor自然无法注意到身后不知何时睁开的绿眼睛。Laufeyson先生像只幽灵似的默默起身，沉默地坐在Thor身后，看着他摆弄自己手指的幼稚行为。过了好一会儿，他才幽幽开口，戳破了未婚夫心里的小九九，并成功把人吓出了一个激灵。  
“这就是你跟我说的，关于戒指的秘密？”


End file.
